The inventive concept relates to a lithography metrology method and to a lithography monitoring method using the same. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to a lithography metrology method for determining the best focus and the best dose for a lithography process and to a lithography monitoring method using the same.
As semiconductor devices have become more highly integrated, various lithography technologies have been developed for forming finer patterns constituting the devices. Lithography technologies, in general, entail forming a photoresist on a substrate, patterning the photoresist by exposing and developing the photoresist, and then using the resulting photoresist pattern as a mask to etch a layer(s) below the photoresist pattern. Thus, a critical dimension (CD) of photoresist patterns has become smaller. If a photoresist pattern having the desired or ‘target” CD is to be formed then the exposure process must be carried according to strictly controlled parameters including depth of focus and dose.
In addition, various measuring technologies have been proposed and developed for monitoring a lithography process, e.g., for measuring critical dimensions of patterns formed during the manufacturing of ultra-highly integrated devices.